hollenbachfandomcom-20200215-history
Example 496: Keeper of the Smashing Board
This is the Four-hundredth-ninety-sixth week of using the "Perfect Anime Girl Sheet". Notice: This Blog may contain Unmarked Spoilers. Welcome back everyone. I'm glad to see you've returned, especially with all the difficulties we've been having on this site the past week. 160px: First the login issues and then days of maintenance. When is this site going to work properly? It was working well for a while there. Remember when it was out for an entire week or so? 160px: Indeed, that was extremely awful.-LIKE IT IS RIGHT NOW! I just hope that all my previous works don't get deleted... : A-HEM! Don't you think that there's something more important that you need to do? Thanks for the reminder. Hey, Mash! : Y-yes? *Mash is getting her shield slammed against by the hermit crab monster's claw.* Do you mind if I talk about you this week? : O-of course, Senpai! I've been looking forward to it for a while! 160px: Wait, she's “Mash” then? Yes. What, did you want me to call her “Sabin”? Don't be ridiculous. Anyway, since she's given permission... Today's girl is: Mash Kyrielight from Fate/Grand Order : HEY! I meant that you were in the middle of battle with me! And Frolaytia! Still? It's been three weeks! 160px: At least in real time, not necessarily the blog time. : Don't think that just because it's taking a long time that we've gotten bored and left. We'll defeat you and any girls you summon! I highly doubt that. I have a good track record as far as these things go. 160px: You just get lucky a lot. And no, that's not implying something! I'm sure my readers understand. But I'd better start the blog, as it seems like Mash is having trouble holding Frolaytia's mecha back. Head Hair The main issue with Mash's hair is that it's a short. It is a bob cut which is kinda cute, but it does only reach her shoulders at the furthest. Most of her images have a fair gap between the bottom of her hair and shoulders as well. That said, I do like Mash's hair. The light purple is pretty and goes well with her darker clothing (and in general I like purple colors). Probably her most unique feature is her long bangs, which I really like. Her bangs are almost as long as her hair is in the back, with a part to keep her right eye covered. This does cause some problems with her “eye” area but I find it really cute still. Finally, Mash occasionally puts decorations in her hair. This includes things like flowers as well as dog ears or cat ears at one point. Overall she does pretty well, at least considering her hair is on the shorter side. Grade: B+ Eyes Mash has pretty nice eyes. They're a purple color like her hair, earning her some points there though do know that they are a darker shade. It's a nice color though again I like girls with purple eyes and hair. Mash's eyes are tarame, but that does fit her pretty well and there are still expressions where she has more of a tsurime look. Regardless she still has some strong corners, or at least her left eye's corner is strong. As said she does only show her left eye, though at least there's no gruesome reason behind it. She just has long hair, is all. Of course, we can't talk about Mash without discussing my favorite part of her (or at least one of them); she wears a great pair of black-framed glasses! Well, sometimes at least. She doesn't wear them while preparing for battle or in battle, which while understandable is unfortunate. They're still really excellent glasses, and I'd want her to be wearing them all the time! : Even in battle?! I would still want them, even if it's illogical! It's not my fault you look so good in glasses! 160px: Being fair you think that every girl looks good in glasses... That's true, but canon meganekkos should still be praised! : This isn't the time for that. Besides, I have good eyesight so- DON'T FINISH THAT! : Fine, but after becoming a demi-servant I don't need- Don't even imply such a terrible thing! As punishment I'll put you into battle in glasses! : Even if you that was an option you could choose you shouldn't. The only costume I have in glasses would be my Swimsuit, and you wouldn't force me to go into battle with that- YES! Perpetually! : H-HEY! S-SENPAI, please! 160px: Calm down, Topaz. Let's get going on with the blog. Fine, I suppose that there are occasions where she won't wear glasses. And that's alright. But still... Grade: A- Face Mash has a pretty good face. She's cute and shy, and she has mostly-small features which I do enjoy (though there is a MAL image that gives her an oversized nose, a shame). She also has very cute smiles as well. She also has an expression sheet in the game, showing off her various blushing and cute looks. She does have an image where her forehead is bleeding, which is somewhat unfortunate but not too detrimental to her score. In general she does really great here. Grade: A Froylatia: Huff... Huff, WHY... WON'T... YOU... DIE! *The hermit crab-like mecha continues to strike Mash's shield, not even denting it despite the size difference. Koumei and Lindy stay behind her, safe from the crab's attacks.* : I will continue to defend-oof-to the best of my ability! : Just wait until I have enough power charged up. Then I'll be able to fry this crab in a single shot! Looks like they've got everything under control down there. Now, let's continue with the blog- 160px: TOPAZ, WATCH OUT! *Esdeath kicks Topaz while he's distracted, knocking him to the ground. He bounces from the strength of her kick, taking about 20 damage.* What was that for? : Do not think that you can drop your guard around me. I shall defeat you, like I should have years ago! *Esdeath pins Topaz down, his arms behind his body. She even sits on his back for added dominance, making sure that he can't move.* H-hey, get off me! : Oh? Do you think that I'll even consider doing something you're commanding me to? Seems that you've got the wrong girl here, Topaz. But since I'm feeling generous I'll allow you to watch the battle and see the blogged girl die off before I make you shut down your blog-forever! Never! Ergh... Argh... : What's the matter, Topaz? Just push me off. It shouldn't be too easy. Darn my... low strength score... 160px: Don't worry, Topaz. I'm on my way! : NOT IF I HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY! *Esdeath commands more ice soldiers, forcing Riri to get stuck again defeating them.* Ergh... Must do... something... *Lightning starts to flash in the sky.* : Ah yes. That ability you used to stun Chitoge. Do not think that you can stop me the same way. *Esdeath slams Topaz's face against the ground, dealing 5 damage to him. She then forces him to watch the battle below.* : Now, watch as Frolaytia destroys the rest of your team and gets the flag! *Frolaytia still hasn't progressed.* : Or not... Seems that shield is more durable than expected. Right, it's like a Kingler against a Cloyster. : Eh? 160px: Don't use video game references with her, Topaz! *Ririchiyo continues to defeat the horde of ice soldiers.* But that was the anime! 160px: That doesn't matter! : That's right. Then again neither does your blog, but you shall continue with it regardless... That's right, and speaking of continuing... Body Build Mash's body is about average, especially for a Fate/Type Moon characters. While there's a lot of curvy girls and lolis Mash is sorta in between them. I'd say that it's sorta hard to tell, but she's still fairly shapely. Her hips are somewhat wide, though I don't think we've seen her ass officially. Luckily fanart is there to give her a good showing, even if I can't properly count it. She also has fairly nice legs, and her early costume shows her navel which also looks good. Considering she's a genetically created humanoid (called a Designer Baby it seems) it's surprising that she has a navel, but it is also shown off at other times as well. Her height is 158 cm and she weighs 46 kg, which is alright but I'm not sure about the height of the protagonists enough to know if that's good or not. Overall Mash does really well here, appealing well though having more ass service wouldn't be bad either. Grade: B Chest Mash isn't too bad here. She's about medium-sized, though she might be on the edge of medium-high. She does get some moments in the anime, but other than that she's fairly harmless I think. Mash does wear a tight outfit which might make them seem bigger than they are, but overall she's not too bad here. At least she's better than Rem! Grade: B : What's a Rem? No one important. 160px: Isn't she one of Blanc's little sisters from Neptunia? No, that's Ram or Rom. This is the blue-haired mamocentric maid from Re:Zero. 160px: Ah yes. That one show you still haven't watched. Hey, at least I'm catching up on Hero Academia! 160px: At the cost of two other shows! Still better than what usually happens. Though I do want to watch those sometime too. Plus other shows. : I'm glad that you appreciate me so much, Senpai. I thought that one clone would cause me problems here. No no no. We can't count unofficial copies from dubious visual novels. : That's good. The less people who know about Fee Kiss-the-hermit the better. Shhhh! You know better than to give people names that they can look up and be disgusted by! 160px: I think that being disgusted is already obvious. That's what happens when a “game” is so obvious that they have “Oppai” in the title. It's a sick mamocentric world we live in. We can only hope that we can change it somehow. 160px: Fortunately you have the ability to help out at least one person... That's right, and I do believe that he'll be liking the gift... spoiler Meanwhile, in Spain : No no no! I told you before, to be a true hero of justice you have to FOCUS! Zettai: I-I'm trying! It's just that it's hard to concentrate... it's so hard... *The mature bodysuit servant Scathach is trying to give lessons to Zettai. However, he keeps staring at her fat ass which is almost tearing the bodysuit due to how tight it is.* : Being difficult is no reason for your actions. I want to teach you the proper way to be a hero, and if you continue like this there's no way you'll be a worthy wielder of my spear! *Scathach stabs the ground, glaring at Zettai for not doing as she says as well as she wants. However, a brown Egyptian servant comes up beside them.* : Now now, Scathach. You're being too rough on the boy. *Nitocris comes close to Zettai, pressing her brown cheek against his facial one. She whispers into his ear.* : Isn't that right, Zettai? You're the type that reacts better to positive reinforcement, aren't you? Zettai: M-maybe... : See? That's why he hasn't been doing your exercises properly. Now, how about you spend some time with me and my big fat brown ass? Zettai: YES PLEASE! : Good to hear. Now, allow me to put you in my sarcophagus. Zettai: Wait, what? : Good grief... *Scathach facepalms as Nitocris summons her sarcophagus. She opens it and Zettai looks inside.* Zettai: W-wait, can I really fit inside? : It'll be a tight squeeze, especially with me inside with you. Zettai: WAIT WHAT? *Nitocris quickly pushes Zettai inside without him being able to react. She's much stronger than he is, so even though he struggles he's no match for the Egyptian beauty. He soon finds himself inside with her, her fat brown ass pressing softly against his body.* Zettai: MMPH! It's so tight in here! I can barely breathe! : Don't worry then. I'll be sure to give you all the “air” you want. Just squeeze my sexy slender stomach, and I'll provide the “pampering” you so desire... Zettai: SOUNDS AMAZING! *Zettai, who is positioned behind Nitocris, wraps his arms around her waist. He then squeezes tight, making her insides rumble. Soon...* PPPPPRRRAAAUUURRTTT-BBBBFFFFLLLTTT *Nitocris farts up a storm inside the sarcophagus, forcing Zettai to breathe her sexy yet smelly odors. He struggles, barely able to move due to the small container but his body trembles from the pleasure. He takes deep breaths of her fart gases, nearly losing consciousness from the stench. He isn't the only one enjoying it either, as Nitocris bounces against his body. His wriggling arouses the brown beauty, making her bounce more and more. Soon...* : AH AHH! Zettai's squirming is making my sensitive ass feel SO GOOD! Though it's only sensitive due to all the smelly farts I'm ripping! AHH! IT FEELS SO GOOD! Zettai: MMPH! I love it too! I love you so much Nitocris, you and your fat brown ass! : Good to hear, and since you love my ass so much I'll be sure to reward you-AHH! Like THIIS! PPPPRRRRUUUUUIIIIPPPPHHH-FFFFFFWWWEEEERRRTTT *Nitocris rewards Zettai with a huge fart, filling the sarcophagus with her visible odors. The two likely climax, though it's not shown due to this blog's age rating. Nitocris can't take her own stench, opening the door as she hacks up her toxic gases. Zettai soon follows as well.* : I can't believe how BAD my farts stink! Luckily I have you around to sniff them all up for me! Zettai: That's right! I'll sniff your farts obediently, like the slave I am. *Zettai hugs Nitocris' fat brown ass, fondling her cheeks and bouncing them against his face. Her thick brown cheeks ripple, while Scathach is watching. She seems to look very jealous of the attention Nitocris is receiving.* : F-fine then. So you like pampering. I suppose that I can understand that. *Scathach then shows off her fat ass, smacking it in Zettai's direction.* Zettai: Looks great! I want to play with Scathach too! : It's alright. That's why we came here anyway. : I suppose that is true. Now I know, at least. But do not make me regret this offer! Zettai: O-of course not! *Zettai then goes over to Scathach, somehow finding himself tangled up inside her bodysuit. Her fat ass is pressing against him in a very sexy manner.* Zettai: MMPH! What happened? : I'm not sure myself, but I'm not-AH~ complaining as Zettai's place is inside my bodysuit. Zettai: And against your fat teacherly ass too! : Wait, you mean that we aren't wearing the swimsuits like in the images? : Unfortunately not, but we're still showing off our asses properly! Zettai: MMPH! I don't mind! I love being within Scathach's sweaty smelly bodysuit! : Sounds like you really like my ass and strong odors. Zettai: YES! : Well then, how about I do what Nitocris did for you? Enjoy THIS! PPPHHRRRAAARRRRTTTT-FFFFFFRRRRRYYYYYYPPPHHHHH *Scathach rips a huge fart, making Zettai struggle inside her bodysuit. He's trapped and forced to breathe the rank odors as they continue to surround his body. His wriggling is also pleasing Scathach's mature ass, making her cheeks jiggle against his body.* Zettai: MMPH! Being one with Scathach's huge mature ass feels so good! As do-MMMPH all your strong-smelling farts! : I'm glad you're enjoying them so much, as they are going to be all you'll breathe all day! : No fair! I want him to smell my farts too! : I suppose that we can take turns, or perhaps team up on the lucky young boy. Zettai: MMPH! BOTH SOUND SO WONDERFUL! *Zettai starts squirming more, pleasing Scathach's fat ass more. She even bends over, leaning against a piece of furniture as her body rocks back and forth.* : ZETTAI! OH ZETTAI! AHH! I-I can't endure much longer! Zettai: NEITHER CAN I-MMPH! Your mature odors and fat beautiful ass both feel so amazing! : Then you'll really love THIS too-AHH! BBBBBFFFUUUURRRRTTT-PPPPRRRAAAUUUTTT *Scathach lets out a huge fart as she climaxes, covering Zettai with her rank odors. He convulses, likely climaxing as well from being trapped in the bodysuit with her vibrating ass and gases.* : Ahhh~ That felt quite good. : I can imagine, that loud fart was like a typhoon! An incredibly smelly one too. Though now it's time for my turn! : That is only fair. Or we could combine our ass-ets and tease him together. Zettai: MMPH, I'm fine with whatever! : Then we'll be sure to play with you as much as we can all night long! : Indeed. Prepare yourself to be trained into becoming a slave to our asses! Zettai: Truly the best life ever! *Zettai then continued to have fun with Scathach and Nitocris all day and night long. The two women of course gave him a lot of assy pleasure as well, ripping so many farts on him that they almost permanently cause him to smell like their rank odors.* /spoiler Clothes As mentioned before Mash wears tight clothes. Well, to be fair Shielder is the one who wears the tight outfit, which looks like a swimsuit or leotard with some armor on it, but still. She also has gauntlets that go up to her forearms or so, a metal skirt, and really tall boots. I like how her color scheme is mostly black with some purple as it looks really good. It is a shame that her navel gets covered up as she progresses, but these things happen I suppose. And of course we can't talk about Shielder without mentioning the shield itself! It's a big disk connected to a cross-like symbol, there's some runes on it, and the middle even looks like a gear. It looks really heavy, especially when Mash starts smacking people with it in melee, and it's about as tall as Mash is so technically she's a huge-weapon user. She also has a recent update that gives her a very silly-looking outfit, wiring up her shield for some dumb reason, giving her massive kneepads, and having her wear what seems to be a VR mask. This form is called Ortenaus it seems. That's not the only outfit Mash has either, as I like the variety she has. She's first seen in a black school uniform with red necktie, a short black skirt, and pantyhose. Occasionally she wears a grey and white jacket over that too. She also has a costume change which is a swimsuit form, a white one piece with a skirt and red along the trim with a red bow on her chest (this outfit is called the Swimsuit of Perpetual Summer, at least translated). She also wears her jacket with that sometimes as well. During the more recent chapters she seems to wear a winter coat, which makes sense as they take place in Russia. Other official outfits include a blue and yellow bikini, a purple and black kimono with lots of flowers as well as a blue one with what seems to be Chaldera symbols I think, a cute frilly white formal dress, a juggler's outfit, and what is only described as a “Dangerous Beast” outfit. That is, it's a very sexy Halloween outfit that is little more than a skimpy fur bikini with what seems to be a key on her chest (it's the FGO logo I think), clawed gloves, and furred thighhighs that might be nylon. Overall Mash has a lot of sexy and cute outfits, and while my favorite is the very nice necktie and pantyhose combo there's a lot of nice clothing choices. Grade: A- *Frolaytia continues to slam the hermit crab's claw against Mash's shield. Meanwhile Lindy and Koumei try to strategize.* : There must be something that we can do that will let us win. All we're doing is defending, we should try to take advantage of Mash's defenses. : Well, I'm currently healing and I don't think that you can fight too well. : There must be something I can do... *Koumei then looks around and sees the flag wriggling back and forth. She gets a plan.* : I know what to do! *She peeks around Mash's shield.* : Wait, it's not safe! : But I have to press the advantage! Go forth, Ostrich fan! *With that Shuri waves her fan to create a gust. She then ducks back into the defensive area.* : WAHAHA! That did nothing! : What was the point of that? You almost were attacked! : Seeing how she's moving around and how much you broke the post, it should be any second now... : What are you talking about-HEY! *As the mecha moves around the flag post snaps, falling to the ground below.* : Grr, I wasn't expecting this. But what now? You've gotten the flag away from me, but you'll NEVER be able to beat up MagnaClaw! : She's right. She has us completely pinned! We'll never be able to run and pick that up to win with her in our gazes! : Never say never! I know that we'll be able to do it! : That's right! Though hopefully Mash's shield will hold out long enough... Mind Personality Mash is a pretty great girl for my tastes, and I don't just mean looks-wise. She is a kind-hearted girl who is concerned about the protagonist, but is also pessimistic and doesn't see the true power that she has. Then again that may be because her powers are often gated behind plot points, making her seem like a Fire Emblem Lord or something. Anyway she calls the lead “senpai” which is a cute thing though I'd prefer if she was the older one in the relationship (the “senpai” is regardless of age, Mash just sees herself as an inferior individual). Though it seems that's because she's never left Chaldea, meaning she's been locked inside her whole life and is only now starting to see the world outside. Mash also is only a “Demi-servant”, being a real “human” who gains the power of a servant due to magic. Still, she's a sweet and hard-working girl that keeps the protagonist and the others in line. Mash is also the lead “female” (as it's possible that the protagonist is likewise female) and becomes more powerful as information about the servant she becomes bound with slowly comes out. It's Galahad it seems, though she doesn't seem to know for some time. As far as battle goes, she's a good defensive unit without any advantages or disadvantages in power (meaning she's the only Servant that isn't hit for bonus damage from Berserkers). She bashes things with her shield when she attacks, though I can imagine it's a good smack as the shield is almost as tall as she is. Her Noble Phantasm also creates defensive features, though the exact defenses depends on how far you've gotten. She's the only required character in the game, at least as far as keeping her in you units (though taking her is a good plan as she's fairly powerful for her cost). This means that the creators can push her into most events without issue. Mash is also voiced by Rie Takahashi, at least for now as she was once voiced by Risa Taneda at one point (she stopped in September of 2016 it seems). Both VAs are ones that I can enjoy, and I don't think I hear much of a difference between the two. Overall Mash is a great eggplant-er, that's a nickname people give her due to a Learn from Manga strip-and she's probably one of my favorite new arrivals to the Fate universe from Grand Order. Grade: A Libido Mash does alright here. She's not overly concerned or in love with the protagonist, though that may become more noticeable as the game continues. She does make chocolate for them, which to be fair most of the girls do. Mash doesn't seem to enjoy sexual comments and is a little embarrassed when confronted with servants that are a little too passionate for her. And I don't just mean guys either, she's pretty flustered meeting Boudica for example and getting hugged. Still, Mash is quite cute and might have a sexual side to her. She is teased by the female protagonist in the Learn With Manga side stories, though that continuity's canon isn't quite official. Overall she does have some cute reactions and is a lovely girl. Grade: B- Age Mash's age is a little complicated. She was born in 2000, meaning that she's about 16 in the main series. That said she is a designer baby with a short lifespan, one that's only 18 years or so. This does get solved in the game but it's still a serious issue. Mash was also born later in the North American version, to allow for the story to be kept with her age as it is due to the game coming out two years later. That said, she still does well as she's about the age of the basic high school girl. I just wonder if she'll make it to the end of the game's length, however long that is. Grade: B Total Grades: 82 Average score: 9.1 Final Grade: B+ And that's it for this week's blog. : Good job, senpai! As always! Of course! It helps that you're a really sweet and pretty meganekko! At least most of the time... : Do not worry. After this I'll be sure to wear my glasses far more! : HA! Do you really think that I'll let you do that! *The hermit crab mecha starts to build up energy.* Oh no! : I don't have the powers to block that again! : WAHAHA! Looks like we have you defeated this time, Topaz! There's nothing that you can do to stop that. There must be... something... *The clouds overhead start to thunder some more.* : That's it? Some little storm isn't going to save your friends! Then I'll make sure to defeat you for good! 160px: N-no! Do something, Topaz! GWAAAAAH! *Esdeath senses something is up and leaps away from Topaz. Frolaytia gets distracted and aims the electric attack towards him as well, but a bolt of lightning strikes him at the same time. However, the energy seems to be absorbed into his body.* : What sort of poorly written attack is this?! : He absorbed my electromagnetic attack! T-that's right... But it only made me stronger! *Topaz stands up, if only barely. Sparks of electricity dance around his body, and his hair has become long and white as well.* 160px: Oh no! He's gone Super Saiyan 2! More like Negi's lightning form, but indeed. I'm fueled by the Diamond that the twins gave me! *Esdeath, feeling jealous, creates gauntlets out of ice.* : Oh ho? Seems like you'll be a better foe now than you were in the past. Show me what you can do, and I'll make you whine like the DOG that you are! Sounds sexy, but for the sake of my blog I have to defeat you! *Topaz speeds around Esdeath, striking her without her noticing. She's unable to intercept the attacks as he darts in and out of reality. His movements are like lightning, and she's so overcome she has to put her arms up to block.* : Speed then. Let's see how you enjoy THIS! *Esdeath freezes the floor under Topaz's feet, attempting to keep him from moving. However, the white heat of the electricity surging in his body melts her attempts. He continues to dart around, striking Esdeath.* : You're nothing but an insect to me, Topaz. I'll smash you for GOOD! *She then predicts Topaz's movement and slams her fist against his incoming face. He falls onto his back, taking 45 damage and breathing heavily from the strike. Esdeath then turns her gauntlet into a javelin, aiming it at Topaz as she presses his foot against him.* : HA! I knew that you'd never be able to match me! Now, to impale you for even thinking you had a chance against me! 160px: N-no! : I'll deal with you later! Though you should be proud, Topaz. You still get to see your little friends get killed first... : That's right. Now, let's destroy them for GOOD! *She walks the hermit mecha up a few steps, intimidating the trio even further. However, a blaring siren goes off, with bright red lights.* Wait, what's that? : Looks like Frolaytia got your flag. Though little does your strategist know that I'll still have her destroy her. : E-eh? I still have Topaz's flag. *The loli holds it up to make sure.* : But that was the winning bell. And all the blogged girls are called for. Riri is frozen by my ice and Topaz is pinned, and Frolaytia has Lindy, Koumei, and Mash kept in place. So who... : Uh... What should I do with this? *Behind the giant robot is the magical Kosaki. She's holding the flag that Koumei knocked off earlier.* : WHAT?! How could you win? She's not even from this month! Count again. : Wait, this month has five Thursdays. CURSES! I wasn't expecting you'd bring a civilian like her too! : Luckily Koumei had a plan to keep me hidden. 160px: Two hidden forces for a pincer attack. That was a fairly good plan. : T-thank you... : No matter! I'll still destroy you easily! : NOT TODAY! *Lindy leaps through the mecha, punching through it using magic. She even pulls Frolaytia away as the mecha crumbles, knocking her out for good measure.* 160px: Well, it looks like we won. Fitting that Kosaki FINALLY wins and gets the attention she deserves. : Oh well. You may have won the battle, but I've won the WAR! *Esdeath holds her spear up, pinning Topaz down. She then thrusts, but Topaz kicks her with electric energy to push her into the sky. He then warps up there and uses both hands to slam her back down. She again makes a crater.* Looks like Esdeath is down for the count. 160px: Does that mean she'll come back in ten seconds? No, it's just an expression- *Esdeath stumbles to her feet.* Oh no! Not more battles! Those are terrible! 160px: And that's not just because Topaz is lazy either! Man, is this going to take as long as defeating Esdeath did in the manga? : No... I can see that you've bested me. But that does not mean I shall allow you to get my spoils either! *Esdeath takes off the blue jewel from her necklace and covers it in a shard of ice.* : With the last of my strength, I will you to go to another enemy! *Esdeath flings the shard as hard as she can, sending it shooting through the sky.* 160px: Oh no! The mysterious jewel that we're collecting for some reason! We'd better go and get it! No no, I'm sure that we'll see it eventually. *Meanwhile, in a far away area we go beside a large pool a slender mermaid is relaxing.* : Sigh. I do appreciate this warm weather, but it's still far too warm! Look at how easily the ice in my drink is melting! *Luna shades her eyes with her hand.* : Come on, can't someone give me a bit of ice? Just a little? Well, in this weather I suppose that you can't have too much ice. BUT I WANT ICE! *Luna jumps as almost on cue the shard from Esdeath slams through the table she was relaxing beside. She presses her hand against it.* : Very funny, universe. W-wait, that's the jewel that Specs gave Esdeath. It must be that she's been defeated. Well, I suppose that I'll be using this now... *Meanwhile back at Topaz and the others. He is no longer enhanced by the electrical attack.* 160px: So what are we going to do now, Topaz? Well, I think that I should unsummon Koumei and Mash. A shame as the latter is wearing her glasses. : Do not worry, senpai. I'll be sure to wear my glasses the next time we meet! : S-so will I! I'll get glasses and appeal to you too! I think that you have someone else who wouldn't mind you appealing to. Specifically a Spanish blogger with a great love of asses. : Z-Zettai? Hawawa... So embarrassing. But perhaps someday... *The two disappear.* : I should get going too. Even if I didn't help too much. Don't be too hard on yourself. We wouldn't have won if it wasn't for you! : T-thank you for that. *Kosaki bows cutely and leaves with a red face. Topaz and Riri wave to her.* 160px: That just means that we have Lindy and the villains left. : That's right, and don't worry as I'll take these two into custody! : I do dislike being imprisoned, but for my acts I find it fitting. I could not beat you, twice no less. I suppose I shall stop trying. Good to hear. And have you learned your lesson, Frolaytia? : I suppose I have. It seems that Lindy's humanoid mecha defeated mine, even with my transformations. What a fool I once was... : Don't worry. We can spend time together watching classic mecha shows. I suggest the one with the drills first! : I suppose that I will like it. I do like Japanese culture after all. *Lindy then has the two board her ship. The three wave to Topaz and Riri, who wave back as the ship flies off.* 160px: Well, that's it for this little story arc. What are we going to do next? Isn't it obvious? June is coming up! 160px: That doesn't mean anything. That means that Aldra's competition will occur, and this year I'll be able to watch as a spectator! 160px: I see. But that doesn't give a hint as to who you'll be talking about. Well, let's just say that a friend will like the meganekko that we'll be seeing. Though I don't mean Zettai. 160px: So Spartan then? Nope, another friend. In fact, I would hope that he doesn't get too angry that I'll be talking about his favorite girl. 160px: I still don't understand. And not just because MAL is being horrible and keeping us from accessing the site. The privacy policy has been updated. But indeed, let's just say that we'll be looking at a delinquent meganekko from an overly popular show. One that I often confuse her name with the male protagonist's name... 160px: Your hints are so difficult... I guess I'll have to be like the fans and figure out who you're talking about next time! Category:Anime Blogs